32
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Jika kita masih mencintai, kenapa kita saling membenci? [For #FlashFicFest]
1. 4

**32**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **Dedicated for: Event #FlashFicFest**

 **Chapter 1**

 **[4]**

 **.**

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerima ini, Akashi-kun."

Tetsuya meletakkan kotak hitam di hadapan Seijuurou. Kotak itu masih terbuka. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin bermata berlian yang menyembul di antara beludru berwarna merah.

"Kuroko..."

Seijuurou tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Suara yang dia keluarkan terdengar goyah. Ada retakan samar yang bergerak. Namun, walau samar, retakan tadi meninggalkan sisa yang begitu menyakitkan. Beberapa detik kemudian, Seijuurou baru menyadari jika itu adalah retakan dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa, Kuroko? Bukankah dulu kau—"

"—Akashi-kun," Tetsuya memotong cepat,"sudah berapa kali aku katakan? Kita memang tidak akan pernah dapat bersama."

Pandangan Seijuuro jatuh pada mata Tetsuya, tapi pemuda tersebut segera memalingkan muka.

"Apa yang membuatmu berkata begini, Kuroko? Kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

Tetsuya mendecih muak. "Akashi-kun pasti tahu bagaimana perasaanku selama ini, begitu juga perasaan Akashi-kun, aku mengetahui dengan baik. Tapi aku sudah memikirkan selama hampir satu bulan, dan inilah jalan keluar terbaik."

Sekali lagi, Seijuurou berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Dia ingin mencecar dan membantah kata-kata Tetsuya, tapi sepertinya ucapannya benar.

"Jadi, apakah harus berakhir seperti ini? Setelah semuanya, Kuroko?"

Tetsuya mengangguk mantap, sebenarnya lebih untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Lagi pula, apa gunanya tadi Akashi-kun memberiku cincin? Aku tidak akan pernah memakainya, kan? Mana mungkin aku memamerkannya di hadapan rekan kerjaku dengan berbohong _'aku telah bertunangan dengan seorang wanita'_? Rasanya, ini terlalu menggelikan."

Demi apa, barangkali Seijuurou memerlukan dokter telinga; untuk mencongkel telinganya sehingga dia tidak perlu mendengar kata-kata semacam itu lagi.

"Apakah keluargamu sudah mengetahui tentang hubungan kita?"

"Kurasa begitulah," Tetsuya menjawab enggan. "Aku tidak hanya memikirkan keluargaku saja, Akashi-kun. Aku juga memikirkan keluargamu dan pandangan masyarakat tentang hubungan kita ini. Aku sudah lelah bermain petak umpet denganmu, Akashi-kun. Bagaimana pun aku ingin bersikap tuli atau masa bodoh, nyatanya kita tidak hidup hanya berdua. Kita hidup di antara banyak orang."

"Aku tidak keberatakan jika kita melakukannya secara sembunyi-sembu—"

"—dan," Tetsuya menyela, lebih keras dari yang dia duga, "sebelum perasaan di antara kita semakin kuat, aku ingin kita mengakhirinya sekarang. Apakah kau paham, Akashi-kun?"

Pertanyaan yang sungguh bodoh. Seijuurou tidak perlu mengambil gelar doktor hanya untuk mengetahui maksud dari kata-kata Tetsuya.

Apa pun yang terjadi, bagi Seijuurou, pertemuan pada acara makan malam kali ini hanya berarti satu hal: Tetsuya telah menolaknya.

Maka tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Seijuurou selain pulang tersiram cucuran hujan.

Ini diakui Seijuurou sangat berat. Kenapa Tetsuya bisa dengan semudah ini berkata? Apa hatinya terbuat dari batu? Apa dia tidak merasa sedemikian perih? Ya, ya, pastilah Tetsuya merasa begitu. Akan tetapi, belakangan ini Seijuurou meragukan Tetsuya lebih sering daripada biasanya.

 _Mungkin, Tetsuya memang tidak pernah mencintainya._

Seijuurou menutup pintu mobil dengan keras, sambil tetap memandangi taksi di depannya. Meskipun mereka jelas telah berpisah, Seijuurou masih memiliki kewajiban untuk memberi Tetsuya tumpangan pulang yang layak.

Mesin dinyalakan. Seijuurou menatap tiket yang ada di dekatnya. Dia segera merogoh saku celana, lalu tangannya keluar memegang ponsel.

"—halo? Iya, aku Seijuurou. Tolong siapkan baju-bajuku, Bibi. Besok aku akan terbang ke Amerika."

 **[TuBerCulosis]**


	2. 11

**Chapter 2**

 **[11]**

 **.**

Jika Tetsuya ingin berkomentar, dia jelas tidak akan sanggup. Keputusan yang telah terlontar tidak dapat ditarik. Sebelum pertemuan pada malam itu, dia telah membulatkan tekad: Tetsuya harus menolak Seijuurou dengan keras. Biarkan saja Seijuurou membencinya seumur hidup. Biarkan saja lelaki berambut merah itu banjir air mata, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Atau, (jawaban jujur) _berusaha_ untuk tidak peduli.

Usai turun dari taksi, Tetsuya berlari menuju kamar. Lama sekali dia duduk termenung di atas kasur. Memandangi kaca jendela yang belum tertutupi kelambu, Tetsuya masih ingat betul bagaimana awal mula dirinya mengenal Seijuurou.

Hubungan mereka berdua berasal dari pertemuan sederhana. Tetsuya melamar kerja di kantor ayah Seijuurou, Akashi Masaomi. Secara tak sengaja, Tetsuya salah masuk ruangan. Dia mengira bahwa ruangan Seijuurou adalah ruangan Masaomi. Konyol betul dia.

Tetsuya jelas merasa malu serta canggung pada saat yang bersamaan, tapi begitulah. Karena Seijuurou adalah lelaki yang ramah, Tetsuya dengan cepat dapat akrab dengannya. Apa yang paling mujur adalah, Masaomi menerima Tetsuya sebagai karyawannya.

Selanjutnya, sudah dapat ditebak. Mereka berdua menjadi sering bertemu di kantor. Tiada hari tanpa sapaan hangat. Jam istirahat untuk makan siang dihabiskan dengan bersenda gurau. Hari libur dialihfungsikan menjadi acara #curhatanpabatas. Tetsuya merasa nyaman dan aman saat bersama dengan Seijuurou.

Lambat laun, ada sesuatu yang disadari Tetsuya. Dia tidak bisa lagi menganggap Seijuurou sebagai rekan kerja atau sekadar teman dekat. Seijuurou itu, lebih, lebih daripada kawan.

Semula Tetsuya ketakutan. Bagaimana dia bisa jatuh cinta kepada seorang lelaki? Bagaimana dia bisa terpikat bahkan tergila-gila dengan Akashi Seijuurou? Ini adalah hal teraneh yang pernah dia rasakan. Tetsuya merasa stres. Sudah berapa kali Tetsuya mencoba menjauh dari Seijuurou? Sudah berapa kali dia berpura-pura benci demi menghilangkan perasaan itu? Tapi tetap saja, Tetsuya mungkin dapat berbohong, tapi hati tidak dapat berdusta.

Memang benar apa kata banyak orang; bahwa cinta adalah barang yang tidak masuk akal, apalagi jatuh cinta, ini lebih tidak masuk akal lagi.

Seijuurou tampaknya menyadari kegelisahan Tetsuya. Dia akhirnya membuat sebuah pengakuan. Itu adalah satu tahun yang lalu. Tetsuya merasa terselamatkan. Seijuurou, ternyata, juga mencintainya.

Namun, hubungan ini tidak selamanya indah. Tetsuya tentu menyadarinya. Bahwa ada hal terlarang yang selamanya tetap terlarang. Ada hal bertopik tidak boleh yang tidak dapat menjadi boleh. Ada orang-orang yang berbicara buruk tentang hubungan gelap mereka berdua. Tetsuya tidak ingin berita itu sampai menyebar. Jadi, sambil menahan rasa sakit dan sesak yang terus membuncah, Tetsuya memberanikan diri untuk melepas ketergantungannya akan kehadiran Seijuurou. Hah, cinta itu perkara mimpi. Kalau sudah bangun, maka tidak perlu lagi mencintai. Begitulah cara Tetsuya menguatkan diri.

Keesokan hari setelah pertemuan pada malam itu, Tetsuya kembali bekerja di kantor seperti biasa. Ternyata Seijuurou tidak masuk. Entah mungkin karena sakit hati atau demam, Tetsuya mengabaikan. Dia justru malah bersyukur, tidak perlu lagi bertatap muka dengan lelaki yang telah dicampakkannya.

Namun, ini sudah satu minggu berjalan, tapi Seijuurou belum juga hadir di kantor. Bagaimana pun juga, Tetsuya harus mengakui bahwa dirinya merasa khawatir. Jangan-jangan... Jangan-jangan... Dia tidak mau dihantui pikiran negatif terus-terusan.

Tetsuya akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada sekretaris Seijuurou.

"Kamu belum tahu, Kuroko-san? Seijuurou-sama saat ini sedang berada di Amerika. Dia bekerja di sana bersama kakaknya, Chihiro-sama."

Entah mengapa, sesudah mendengar penuturan tersebut, Tetsuya merasa kesulitan bernapas.

 **[TuBerCulosis]**


	3. 20-12

**Chapter 3**

 **[20-12]**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda berambut merah mengetukkan jemarinya di meja kayu. Ada tumpukan kertas, layar komputer yang menyala, serta buku terbuka yang penuh dengan coretan pulpen di hadapannya. Namun, pandangannya hanya teruju pada benda yang dipajang di dinding: kalender.

Menghitung hari, kira-kira sudah dua bulan lebih Seijuurou mendekam di ruangan tersebut. Dia sebenarnya tidak merasa bosan atau kelelahan dengan pekerjaan yang dia lakukan. Malah sebaliknya. Seijuurou sangat bersemangat dengan prospek pekerjaan di sini. Bersama dengan kakaknya membuatnya belajar banyak hal untuk memanajemen perusahaan agar menjadi lebih tertata. Hanya saja, Seijuurou sedang merasa...

 _Hampa._

"Kenapa, Seijuurou?"

Suara tanya yang dikenalinya sebagai Akashi Chihiro diacuhkan. Seijuurou memiringkan kepalanya di meja, lalu mulai memejamkan mata.

"Kau sudah sudah makan siang, Seijuurou?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan?"

Seijuurou masih enggan menyahut. Dia kemudian merasa dahinya di raba dengan pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _Nii-san_ ," Seijuurou menepis tangan Chihiro. Dia terpaksa mengangkat kepalanya kembali, tidak jadi tidur.

"Sepertinya kau demam. Pulang saja dulu, akan kuselesaikan pekerjaanmu."

"Apa? Aku tidak demam. Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja. Akan kuselesaikan tugasku, _Nii-san_ tidak perlu ikut campur." Seijuurou menolak dengan keras kepala. Chihiro tampaknya enggan berdebat dengan adiknya, sebab sudah pasti dia akan kalah.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, oke? Kalau kau nanti ingin pulang, pulang saja." Chihiro mendaratkan kunci mobil di meja. "Pakai mobilku."

Chihiro keluar ruangan.

Seijuurou mengerang dalam batin. Kenapa dia tidak bisa melupakan _dia_?

Percuma saja Seijuurou tadi bila tidur, paling-paling yang didapatkannya adalah mimpi menjengkelkan seperti tadi malam. Benar. Sejak tinggal di sini, Seijuurou kerap bermimpi tentang Tetsuya. Dan mimpi itu selalu sama. Mulanya mereka berdua berada di taman, lalu sesosok monster datang dan menculik Tetsuya. Seijuurou berteriak memanggil nama lelaki berambut biru itu, tapi dia telah hilang entah kemana.

Kenapa semuanya menjadi begini? Kenapa dia sulit sekali menghapus bayangan pemuda brengsek itu? Seandainya saja menghapus perasaan semudah orang menghapus huruf dengan menekan tombol _backspace_ , Seijuurou tidak keberatan dirinya berubah menjadi papan ketik. Semata-mata agar hatinya tidak terus-menerus merasa pedih.

 _Dasar Seijuurou bodoh! Dasar orang bodoh!_

Rasanya Seijuurou semakin tidak waras. Dia seperti melihat wajah Tetsuya di mana-mana. Di kaca jendela, di dinding, di cermin, di jalan beraspal, di iklan televisi, di layar komputer, di kertas kerja, di pantulan danau, di langit-langit kamar; seolah wajah Tetsuya sudah distempel permanen dalam otak Seijuurou. Sudah cukup dia kesusahan dengan pekerjaan, tidak perlu ditambahi dengan drama kurang ajar semacam ini.

Seijuurou menata pikiran dan perasaannya. Dia ingin fokus menyelesaikan tugas. Akan tetapi, kepalanya mendadak terasa berat. Entah mengapa, Seijuurou sering jatuh sakit sejak tinggal di sini. Padahal sejatinya semua orang tahu betul, dia bukan orang yang mudah sakit.

Ada beberapa luka yang memancar keluar. Luka yang tidak berdarah, tapi rasanya begitu perih. Dicampakkan memang menyakitkan, tapi merindukan jauh lebih menyakitkan. Seijuurou baru menyadarinya.

Semula Seijuurou berpikir, bahwa jika dirinya yang menjauh dari sisi Tetsuya, dia pasti akan cepat melupakan lelaki tersebut. Namun, kemungkinan seperti ini jelas tidak bisa lagi diprediksi secara tepat sasaran.

Seijuurou menatap layar komputer. Huruf-huruf yang ada di situ berubah menjadi buram.

 _Mungkin kakaknya memang benar, dia harus segera pulang ke apartemen._

Malangnya, saat Seijuurou hendak membuka pintu, kakinya goyah. Seijuurou tiba-tiba ambruk di lantai ruangan. Hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah, dia tidak jadi membuka pintu.

 **[TuBerCulosis]**


	4. 31-01

**Chapter 4**

 **[31-01]**

 **.**

Berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamar mandi kantor, Tetsuya mendapati dirinya mengigiti kuku jari. Lima belas menit yang lalu, dia hendak mengetuk ruangan ketua perusahaan (yang tak lain adalah Akashi Masaomi). Namun, karena ada percakapan yang membuat penasaran dari dalam, Tetsuya malah menguping.

 _"—Seijuurou sakit lagi? Sejak kapan?—Ah, anak itu. Kausuruh pulang ke sini saja, Chihiro. Shiori bisa cemas nanti—Apa? Dia tidak mau pulang?—Kau juga tidak tahu ternyata. Sejak awal aku heran, kenapa dia memutuskan untuk setuju ke Amerika. Padahal sebelumnya dia tidak suka tinggal di sana—"_

 _Apa? Akashi-_ kun _sakit?_

Tetsuya hampir menjatuhkan tumpukan map yang dibawanya. Dia memutuskan tidak jadi mengetuk. Meletakkan kembali map di meja kerja, Tetsuya lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi. Mengunci pintu dan bersandar pada dinding.

Lama terdiam di situ, ada rasa dingin yang merambati sekujur. Bukan, ini bukan hawa dingin karena lantai keramik, tapi sebab tekanan janggal yang menyelusupi hatinya.

 _Apakah aku memang setega ini? Apa betul keadaan di antara kami baik-baik saja saat berjauhan?_

Tetsuya menjajal meresapi perasaannya sendiri.

 _Ini tidak benar. Ini jelas bukan yang dia inginkan._

Mata Tetsuya terasa panas. Butuh tenaga lebih agar tidak ada yang menitik. Jika dia boleh mengaku, berpisah justru menimbulkan guncangan hebat di dalam jiwanya.

Di kala malam datang membayang, Tetsuya tidak mudah untuk terlelap. Saat menghadapi sepiring makanan, dia tidak bernafsu. Berangkat bekerja tidak lagi seantusias dulu ketika ada Seijuurou.

Apakah ini yang dinamakan baik-baik saja? Tidak, tentu saja tidak.

 _Tapi... seandainya Akashi-kun masih memiliki perasaan kepadaku, dia pasti pulang. Namun, pada kenyataannya dia tidak ingin kembali ke sini, kan?_

Tetsuya, ingin sekali menyangkal pernyataan semacam itu. Dia telah menolak Seijuurou, tepat saat lelaki itu menetapkan niatnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Tetsuya tidak dapat memikirkan bagaimana rusaknya muka andai dia berjumpa kembali dengan Seijuurou.

 _Semua ini jelas kesalahanku._

Tetsuya sudah melakukan beragam cara agar hatinya berhenti menyebut _Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun_ ; hasilnya nihil. Sama seperti dulu tatkala Tetsuya ingin melupakan Seijuurou untuk selama-lamanya, yang didapat malah batinnya menjerit menahan tangis, meronta lagi, tak sanggup berkata, _"Ah aku lupa, aku amnesia."_

Tidak tahan, rasanya ini terlalu menyakitkan. Semua orang seharusnya tahu, bahwa mereka berdua sulit untuk sekadar melambaikan tangan. Setabah apa rupa hati manusia, tidak lebih dari gabungan antara darah dan air mata.

Menarik napas yang dalam. Tangan Tetsuya merogoh ponsel. Dia mulai mengetik pesan.

 **To: Akashi-kun**

 _Kembalilah, kumohon._

Ratusan kilometer dari tempat Tetsuya berdiri, seorang lelaki berambut merah membuka ponselnya. Dia tidak tahan untuk tidak terisak usai membacanya.

 **[TuBerCulosis]**


	5. 32

**Chapter 5**

 **[32]**

 **.**

Punggung Seijuurou disergap; sergapan yang sungguh kasar.

"Dasar orang bodoh!"

Lucunya, telinga Seijuurou tidak merasa terhina mendengar ucapan barusan. Malahan, dia memegang erat tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang tadi.

"Apakah Akashi-kun tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku?"

"Kuroko, berhentilah menangis."

"Aku tidak menangis."

"Kau memang tidak menangis, Kuroko. Kau hanya sedang mengeluarkan air mata."

Tetsuya baru melepas dekapan itu setelah sepuluh menit berlalu.

"Jadi katakan, Kuroko, kenapa kau menyuruhku kembali?"

Bocah 'biru' itu terdiam sejenak. Tangannya masih sibuk mengusapi pipi.

"Ini semua salah, Akashi-kun."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena Akashi-kun seperti kuman yang bandel."

"Kau menyamakanku dengan kuman? Lelucon yang menyedihkan, Kuroko."

"Akashi-kun jahat."

Kepala Seijuurou terasa pening. Berbincang dengan Tetsuya adalah pekerjaan yang cukup melelahkan. Dia memilih untuk duduk di kursi panjang sederhana. Tetsuya ternyata mengikuti jejaknya.

Mereka berdua bertemu lima hari kemudian, setelah Tetsuya mengirim pesan kepada Seijuurou. Ada desahan yang menguar di antara dua lelaki itu selagi pandangan keduanya tertuju kepada separuh bulan.

"Jadi, kau tidak bisa melupakanku, ya?"

Tetsuya menoleh, pura-pura tidak mendengar, memandang lampu yang dipasang pada tiang-tiang tinggi di sepanjang taman.

 _Jika kita mencintai, mengapa kita masih saling membohongi?_

"Aku merindukanmu, Akashi-kun. Kupikir kau tidak akan kembali."

 _Jika kita benar membutuhkan, mengapa masih ada tangisan?_

"Kau menolakku, Kuroko. Tak tahukah kau betapa bimbangnya aku? Kukira kau tidak lagi sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku."

 _Jika di hati masih menyimpan rasa, mengapa kita harus berpisah?_

"Akashi-kun, maafkan aku, aku—"

 _Jika kita sulit melangkah sendirian, mengapa kita tidak bersama?_

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Kuroko. Semuanya baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku sudah sembuh. Dan juga aku telah kembali, Kuroko. Kau yang memintaku untuk kembali, jadi aku kembali."

Seijuurou mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. "Cincin ini sudah menunggumu sejak lama."

Tetsuya hanya mampu termangu tatkala Seijuurou memasangkan cincin bermata berlian di jari manisnya.

"Jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku lagi, Akashi-kun."

"Dan jangan pernah berbohong kepadaku lagi, Tetsuya, karena sesungguhnya kau dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa saling melupakan."

 **[The End]**

 **.**

 **Note:** Fanfiksi ini saya buat untuk masoin AkaKuro di event **#FlashFicFest**. Jadi Jb minta maaf jika ceritanya terlalu ngefluff dan sedikit gaje. Hehe^^

Barangkali ada yang bingung kenapa judul per bab-nya memakai angka semua? Berikut ini penjelasannya:

Chapter 1 = 4: adalah nomor punggung dari Akashi Seijuurou.

Chapter 2 = 11: adalah nomor punggung dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

Chapter 3 = 20 Desember (20-12): adalah tanggal lahir Akashi Seijuurou.

Chapter 4 = 31 Januari (31-01): adalah tanggal lahir Kuroko Tetsuya.

Chapter 5 = 32: Dari mana asalnya?

Dari penjumlahan tanggal dan bulan lahir:

20 + 12 = **32**

31 + 01 = **32**

 **32**. SAMA. Ada yang kaget dengan penjumlahan ini? Atau sudah tahu lebih dulu tahu?

Jujur saja, Jb cukup tercengang dengan hasil yang sama ini, hehe. Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa Jb membuat fanfiksi ini, hanya ingin menceritakan bahwa Akashi dan Kuroko itu tidak dapat dipisahkan, walaupun mereka berusaha untuk saling membenci atau berjauhan, perasaan mereka akan tetap sama. Benar-benar pasangan yaoi paling badasssss di KnB (menurut Jb tentunya, hahaha). Hal ini juga yang membuat Jb tidak bisa move on dari AkaKuro.

 _ **Fullove,**_

 **JB**


End file.
